We propose collecting the lowest order reflections of RNA polymerase II, from yeast, by using the small-angle scattering expertise and hardware at SSRL on beam line 4-2. H. Tsuruta, of SSRL, has undertaken some preliminary experiments that suggest that 600 E reflections may be obtainable on beam line 4-2, using vacuum beam paths and Imaging Plates. Since the lowest resolution reflections are very important in phasing large proteins to low resolution, we have undertaken to collect heavy atom clusters in a manner that preserves as much information as possible at low resolution.